Magic The Guardian
by Nicenna
Summary: A Guardian let's his feelings get in the way. This causes a misunderstanding that will hurt them both. Heero's POV [Shounen ai][Complete]
1. The Beginning or the End

**Magic; The Guardian

* * *

**

Author: Nic

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea

Warning: AU, Shounen ai, Heero POV

Pairing: Heero/Duo

Duo has brown eyes this time, bare with me.

* * *

**The Beginning or The End

* * *

**

-"Why did you leave?"

"I never did.."

-"It feels like it!"

"You know that's not true.."

-"But..!"

"Don't worry, I'm here.. Always.."

-"Promise me.."

"I promise.."

-"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do.."

-"Aren't you mad"

_I can't be.. It's impossible.. I'm your Guardian..

* * *

_

_Critics and Fans always welcome._


	2. Shadows

**Magic; The Guardian**

* * *

Author: Nic 

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea

Warning: AU, Shounen ai, Heero POV

Pairing: Heero/Duo

Duo has brown eyes this time, bare with me.

* * *

**Shadows**

* * *

_/I still remember it like yesterday. I was a little child, a mere 7 years old. I just.. felt the urge to go there.. into the house.. into the room.. And there you were, in the crib.. Little Duo, since then I've always watched over you./_

I sit in the tree, fold my arms, I can see you run, you laugh and trip. You start crying and I ache.. It hurts to see you cry.. to see you in pain.. There's nobody around to help you. Should..? I shouldn't show myself to you.. You're not in mortal danger.. I see two big brown eyes looking towards the tree and I know I'm lost, lost forever..

I get out of the tree, cover my wings first and walk towards you.

A sobbing little boy looks up to me, but you're not scared.. You know me.. Deep inside you know me better then I know myself.

-"Who are you?"

I panic, I can't do this.. But I already heard myself reply..

"Heero"

I can see your eyes light up, you found a friend, even though I'm 6 years older. A friend.. You have no idea yet..

* * *

It's years since the day we met, I'm your best friend.. You still have no idea who I really am.. I doubt you'll ever know, I fear you'll never understand, I'm afraid to lose you. 

You know I'm hiding something, you know me too well, far too well.. You're so beautiful, only 12 years old, I'm 18 now.. You seem much older, maturer. I shake my head. I can't tell you, you're far too young..

-"Heero, what is it?"

I grin at you

"Nothing's wrong, but that suit is just horrible!"  
I'm such a liar and you know it, the black and white suit hugs every piece of your body perfect, thank god that I'm an Angel or I'd be such a pervert.. I repress any memory of that kind.

You look at me strangely, disappointed. It hurts, it almost makes me want to cry.. You go to sleep and the next morning you forgot all troubles..

* * *

I cry to myself, I can't help it. I see you sitting on the wall, your heart shattered in a thousand pieces over the ground. You need my comfort but you asked me to leave you alone today. You figured out that I go wherever you go.. You're 15 now.. I'm starting to doubt, my feelings grew stronger.. I know I could make you happy. 

_/A beautiful boy, you don't belong in this world. You're not like the others, you're different, you understand things others can't, you're not from this world and neither am I.. Don't cry please.. Almost.. I'll tell you, make you understand../_

* * *

That's when it all changed, you're 16 now.. You made new friends, earthen friends.. Some of them are great.. I can get along with Wufei and I can tell Quatre and Trowa will help you. Others are horrible, I saw them today.. They were yelling at two boys holding hands.. I imagine holding your hand.. I can't anymore, I was so close to telling you, but I'm to afraid you'll get hurt. I'll fight for you of course, I'd die for you in a split second but I don't want you to feel left out. I always was your only friend.. You seem happy having all these guys now.. You even have some girls following you around.. Well, even? I know you're attractive.. Like Hell I know.. You wear a mask to them, you're happy Duo.. I know you're not, I know you too well. 

--

You enter my room, I pretend to be sleeping, I could fell you coming, I can feel something bothers you. You try to wake me, of course I'll wake, I'm always here when you need me..

-"Heero?"

You're voice is trembling, you sound insecure. It takes me less then a second to turn around, sit up and hold you.

"What's wrong, Duo?"

A long pause.. You shift place and sit next to me on my bed. You seem hesitant to ask me, though you know you can ask me anything, anytime.

-"Heero.. Are you in love with me?"

I laugh, but you seem serious, dead serious.. You seem mad, scared.. That's the final hint I need. You don't want me.. My eyes soften, I tear up inside but I won't ever let it show.

"No Duo.. I'm not"

You smile and get up, you seem relieved and go back to your room.

_/How could I be such an idiot.. My feeling interfered with yours, I was scared of losing you, of telling you, of the way you'd react.. I was mad because I couldn't change the moment you asked me this.. I.. I was relieved.. relieved it was over, relieved I didn't hurt you.. Ha.. What a joke, now I know better../_

You left that night.. I was terrified..

* * *

_Critics and fans are always welcome (and yes, I'll keep saying that)_


	3. Skylines

**Magic; The Guardian**

* * *

Author: Nic 

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea

Warning: AU, Shounen ai, Heero POV

Pairing: Heero/Duo

Duo has brown eyes this time, bare with me.

* * *

**Skylines**

* * *

It's a year after you left, I pray everyday that you're alright, I wish you'd contact me, I know what I did wrong.. We're all looking for you.. Quatre because he worries too much.. Trowa becaude he loves Quatre.. and Wufei, because he knows.. 

After a long day, when there was no sign of you I told him.. I didn't burst out in tears, I felt like stone. I told him everything, every memory, I proved who I was.. I told him what I could say to you, and he understood. I told him what you're like. I told him what happened, I told him what a fool I had been.. I never had so much trouble with expressing myself in my life..

I remember him walking into my room like you used to do and I just froze. He asked me what was wrong and I told him.. I began at my first memory..

_/"Where am I going?" "Why won't you tell me!" An angel dragged along by an older man, pushed into a world he didn't belong, the boy was me. I walked around for days, I didn't understand what was going on.. That was when I walked past the house and felt your presence/_

I felt your presence..

Quatre comes running into the room hystirically. Trowa follows him, tries to calm him. We know where you are.. A country that used to be called Japan.. It's huge, but I want to go there, I have to find you, my heart pounds. A fire has awoken.

* * *

We walked for hours now.. and then I feel it.. You 

I run up to the river, I can see you sitting there, I can see your long braid, your jeans, your cap.. I gather all my courage and run up to you screaming your name. Behind me Wufei holds Quatre back.

"Duo!"

You turn your head around and see me coming, you try to leave but I know you don't want to. I grab your arm and spin you around.. I hesitate a second..

"I lied"

-"About what?"

Your voice sounds bitter, cold as stone.. Oh Duo, how I wish I could turn back time, you would've been mine a year ago..

I look into your eyes and you look back into mine.

"Aboutbeing in love withyou.."

First your face is blank.. then you start laughing saying you should've known.. You end up crying.. Crying over lost time. I wish I could cry, but I can't. I will always be here to hold you.. I pull you close into my arms, our lips meet..

You look at me..

-"Why did you leave?"

"I never did.."

-"It felt like it! That night.. I never felt so apart, I never realised how conected we were.."

"You know I didn't leave you.. Deep inside you know.."

-"But..!"

"Don't worry, I was there.. Always.."

-"Promise me.."

"I promise.."

-"Do you love me?"

I hesitate.. Then I smile and take a deep breath..

"Yes Duo, I love you.."

-"Aren't you mad..?"

Again I hesitate..

"I can't be.. It's impossible.. I'm your Guardian.."

_/I unfold my wings, I channel all my willpower into making you feel it.. It's so much more then love.. I want to be your lover.. I want to be your Angel.. I want to protect you from all the pain inside../_

**

* * *

**

_Critics and fans are always welcome_


End file.
